Lost and Found
Chapter One "So, there's the nerd boy!" one of the football jocks yells at me. I roll my eyes and keep walking to my locker. Suddenly I'm pushed onto the floor and I look up and the jocks are laughing at me. "So, nerd, what you gonna do about it?" The same jock says, mockingly. "Yeah, nerd, what are you gonna do about it?" One of the jock's friends says, mocklingly again. I just stay silent and keep my head down. I feel a tear in my eye, but I tell myself not to let it fall. I hear footsteps, and see bright pink flipflops click-clacking on the floor. I suspect it was the jock's plastic girlfriend, but instead she started yelling at them. "Leave him alone! What did he do to you, Bryce?" The girl yells and I look up at her. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. (Outfit) Beautiful auburn hair that falls just past her shoulder, gorgous green eyes that shone brighter than the sun, and perfectly tan skin with freckles perfectly placed on her skin. She smiles sadly at me and and holds out a hand genorously, I smile back and take her hand. "Thank you." I mutter to her and she nods and smiles again, flashing her bright white teeth. She has a perfect smile, I've never seen her at school before, she must be popular. I don't have any friends, and I don't talk much. "So what's your name?" She asks me. "Scotty." I mumble and she steps a little closer to me. "What?" She asks me again. "Scotty." I say a little louder and she smiles brightly. "I'm Andie, it's nice to meet you." She says brightly. She's very beautiful, everything about her is. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. She lights up a room whenever she walks in it. "You're beautiful." I blurt out then clasp a hand over my mouth. She giggles and blushes. I smile shyly and then I hear footsteps walking over to us. "Hey babe." The jock named Bryce said and Andie curses under her breath. "Bryce, we've discussed this, I am not your girlfriend. We broke up a month ago." Andie says, glaring at Bryce. "Oh baby, but I still love you." He says putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. I feel a pang of jealousy in my stomach as I watch him kiss her all over her face. I grumble under my breath and watch him as he makes his way to her lips. "Scotty!" She squeals and I pull her back and into my arms, away from Bryce. She cries into my chest and I stroke her hair, gently. "''Nerd, ''back off. She's mine." Bryce grumbles at me. "No, no I'm not, Bryce, leave me alone." She says, defensivley. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me tight. I smile weakly and glare over at Bryce. "Please leave her alone." I say softly, a little too softly. Bryce punches me in the nose and I fall to the ground. I hear a girl scream my name, and a boy laugh. Then the whole world goes dark. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Scotty! Wake up! Please!" I hear a girl's sweet, angelic voice. I open my right eye and see Andie with a tear rolling down her cheek. She smiles and hugs me tightly. I hug her back and see my parents sitting there yelling at each other. When they see I woke up, my mom smiles and comes over and hugs me. "Oh, sweety, we are so happy you're alright!" She exclaims and I nod. I look over at Andie and she's smiling her head off. She must have been really upset when I was out. "H-how long was I out?" I ask and Andie is the first to answer. "About a day. I was really scared that you were going to die." She says and blushes. She looks cute and I smile at her, she smiles back, "I didn't die. I'm alive." I say and she giggles and nods. I smile and hug her again. I can't believe that from one punch to the nose I was out for a day. Bryce must be, really, really, really strong. Bryce, I wonder if he got detention or anything. "Bryce got suspended for two weeks, Scotty. He shouldn't be much of a problem anymore." Andie says smiling at me. I smile back and look into her gorgeous green eyes. They're very easy to get lost in. She looks straight back into mine and I blush as she places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm really happy you're awake now." She says, blushing and looking down. "Why are you so happy?" I ask her with a warm smile and she giggles and sits on the bed next to my stomach. She smiles down at me and I prop myself up on one arm, so our heads are close together. She blushes even darker and I smile. "I missed you while you were out. No one talked to me at school because I rejected Bryce. You're the only one who'll talk to me." She says and I frown. I basically ruined her whole life. "You don't have any friends, anymore, because of me?" I ask and she shakes her head and stares at her skirt. "No, it's not because of you. It's because I dumped Bryce, and he told everyone to hate me. And well my best friend has had a major crush on him since the ninth grade, so she ditched me when I rejected him the other day. So it really isn't your fault I have no friends anymore, it's Bryce's. Lexi13 Category:Love Category:Stories